Sakura Untuk Sakura
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: Happy SasuSaku FanDay 2014 / "Kita sahabat selamanya kan, Sasuke-kun?"/ Inilah sebabnya Sasuke selalu memberi bunga sakura untuk Sakura. Karena perjanjian masa anak-anak yang indah...


**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY, MINNA~! *teriak-teriak dari atas gedung kibarin bendera sasusaku* \m/ Semoga pairing ini makin Berjaya dan ga ada matinya.**

**Pada kesempatan kali ini, curi-curi waktu ngetik di waktu mepet demi pair tercintah, jadilah fic yang entah jadinya gimana #plak Dan sebenernya ide begini udah pasaran, tapi silahkan dicoba lihat. ^^**

**Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**and a story by AsaManis TomatCeri**

**Dedicated for SSFD 2014**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sahabat selamanya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sahabat selamanya!"

Dan dua jari kelingking tanda perjanjian saling bertautan di tengah kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin musim semi.

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Untuk Sakura**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kuuun_~" Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar sebuah kelas. Pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menengok ke arah pintu masih sambil duduk di kursinya. Beberapa teman sekelas pemuda itu juga ikut menengok. Di sana, berdiri sosok gadis berambut merah jambu panjang sepinggang.

Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri si gadis. "Ini kamus yang kau ingin pinjam. Kenapa _sms_? Kau 'kan bisa ke kelasku." ucap gadis itu sambil menyerahkan kamus Inggris-Jepang kepada pemuda itu. Ah, tentu saja sebenarnya gadis itu bisa menebak Sasuke tidak akan mau ke kelas seorang Sakura Haruno. Di kelas itu ada fans berat Sasuke. Bisa-bisa bukan menemui Sakura untuk pinjam kamus tapi malah diajak kencan. Merepotkan menurutnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." ucap Sasuke datar. Kemudian ia yang juga memegang sesuatu segera memberikannya kepada Sakura, "Untuk hari senin ini." ucap Sasuke. Setangkai bunga sakura yang dibungkus plastik bunga transparan dengan ikat pita merah jambu yang manis. Sakura menerimanya dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih kembali."

"Ya sudah, aku kembali duduk." Sakura bukan mendengarnya tapi malah fokus memperhatikan wajah Sasuke, yang tentu saja itu disadarinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Tangan gadis itu mencapai poni hitam Sasuke, "Ponimu berantakan," Sakura merapikan poni Sasuke, "kalau fansmu melihat bisa mengurangi ketertarikannya padamu." lanjutnya terkikik sendiri. Temannya ini memang cukup terkenal tampan dan jenius di sekolah ini. Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah, "Bodoh! Sudah sana kembali ke kelas. Ini 'kan sudah bel."

"Wah wah, Sasuke dan Sakura. Masih pagi sudah mesra saja." celetuk lelaki berambut kuning di dalam kelas yang ternyata sedang melihat mereka. Sasuke dan Sakura menengok, dan… ternyata semua anak di kelas Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua!

Di sekupulan beberapa kursi dengan sekumpulan anak laki-laki teman sekelas Sasuke. "Pasangan romantis di sekolah kita. Siapa lagi?" goda salah seorang laki-laki, kini yang bernama Kiba.

"Sudah kubilang Sakura hanya teman—"

"Iya, kau sudah sering mengatakannya. Lalu kenapa tidak jadian saja?" Lagi-lagi Kiba menggoda, disusul anggukan Naruto—lelaki berambut kuning—dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Membuat wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit memerah. Itu sudah biasa, teman-teman di sekolahnya menganggap Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai sepasang kekasih. Padahal itu hanya karena sikap Sakura yang perhatian pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang hanya akrab dengan teman gadis itu hanya pada Sakura. Mereka teman sejak kecil. Itu sudah cukup jelas.

Sakura tertawa garing, "Kalian ini. Bisa diserbu oleh fansnya aku kalau jadian dengan Sasu-_chan_."

"Sakura!" Sasuke mendelik mendapati dirinya dipanggil dengan _suffix_ '_chan_'.

"Hahaha, wajahmu memerah. Baik baik, _jaa ne_~" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya meledek, kemudian berbalik badan dan berlari kecil ke arah kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

Lelaki berambut _emo_ itu kemudian berbalik badan untuk duduk, sialnya tempat duduknya di sekumpulan teman-teman lelakinya itu, mereka masih belum puas menggoda. "Lalu untuk apa… bunga sakura yang kau berikan padanya setiap minggu itu? Padahal ini juga bukan musim semi, sulit sekali dapat bunga sakura selain di toko bunga. Hm… Sasuke~" Naruto berucap seraya Sasuke duduk di kursinya. Sekumpulan teman lelakinya sudah menatap ke arahnya kompak. Sasuke memejamkan mata, "Itu karena dulu aku berjanji memberinya bunga sakura setiap hari Senin. Apa kau tidak lihat aku memberinya setiap hari Senin?"

"Wow, manis sekali. Kenangan masa kecil~" Kiba meledek, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal. Terserahlah. Tapi itu memang benar. Karena suatu kejadian, Sasuke jadi harus memberi bunga sakura untuk Sakura setiap hari Senin.

"Hei, kalian sedang apa kumpul-kumpul?! Duduk di tempat masing-masing!" Semua pun buyar tatkala mendengar teriakan guru _killer_ bernama Ibiki yang ternyata sudah datang.

**oOo**

Jam gedung sekolah menunjukkan jarum kota Konoha pukul 15:42, tapi sebagian siswa sekolah itu masih belum pulang ke rumah masing-masing, melainkan menjalankan latihan ekskul. Di dalam gedung sekolah—tepatnya di lapangan olahraga _indoor_ sekolah itu—suara decitan-decitan sepatu terus terdengar nyaring, juga suara pantulan bola, dan juga teriakan untuk saling mengoper. Ya, ekskul basket. Tim basket putra yang kini tengah berlatih dengan membagi satu tim menjadi dua dan bertanding.

Di sisi pinggir lapangan, terdapat tangga bangku penonton yang kosong karena ini memang bukan pertandingan sungguhan. Tapi di bangku paling bawah, ada empat gadis sedang menonton. Tim basket sekolah ini memang digilai para anak perempuan sekolah, tapi sudah tiga puluh menit yang lalu anak-anak perempuan yang men_support_ para laki-laki macho di basket ini sudah pulang karena memang sudah hampir sore.

Dari keempat gadis di sana, salah satu yang berambut cokelat dicepol dua di sana tengah mengambil kotak berisi handuk para pemain. Kelihatannya latihannya _break_ dahulu. Wajar, mereka sudah latihan dari sejam lalu. "_Nice_! Sekarang _break_, ini handuk kalian." ucap Tenten sang _manager_ basket sambil melempar satu-persatu handuk putih bersih pada masing-masing pemain. Ada Naruto sebagai kapten, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Sai, Shino, dan para adik-adik kelas satu dan dua.

Ketiga gadis di sana tidak ingin ketinggalan. Hinata, si seksi yang pendiam—kekasih sang kapten basket—mulai berdiri dan mengelap keringat Naruto dengan handuknya. Ino, yang tak kalah seksi memberikan botol minum kepada kekasihnya juga, Sai. Baiklah, rasanya tim basket ini berbakat punya kekasih yang seksi-seksi. Dan Sakura. Err… Baik dia mungkin bukan salah satu kekasih seksi dari pemain paling terkenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura berdiri menghampiri Sasuke dan memberikan kotak makan transparan, "Sasuke-_kun_, ini manisan lemonmu." katanya. Sasuke yang sedang minum langsung mengambilnya dan berterima kasih tentunya.

"Seperti biasa, Sakura memberi manisan lemon pada Sasuke setiap latihan, dan setia menunggunya sampai selesai latihan." Ino berucap, membuat beberapa yang ada di sana menengok. Sakura mendengus, "Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Hohoho," Ino tertawa dan mendekati Sakura selangkah kemudian menyikutnya, "lebih tepatnya tidak sabar melihat kalian resmi jadi kekasih."

"Kau ini apa-apaan!" Sakura mendorong Ino. Tapi kemudian Tenten ikut menggoda, "Ino benar, Sakura. Lagipula apa yang kalian tunggu?"

"Hihihi…" Hinata terkikik.

Yang benar saja, mereka itu suka sekali menggoda setiap hari dan setiap hari. Sasuke memang tidak terlalu dipikirkan karena ia cuek, tapi Sakura yang gampang salah tingkah langsung menarik napas, kemudian merangkul Sasuke, "Kita sahabat. Sangat nyaman begini."

Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mereka itu… apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak kedua makhluk itu? Sudah jelas-jelas mereka cocok. Kenapa tidak jadian? Bahkan hampir satu sekolah cemburu melihat keserasian mereka. Yah, mengingat mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil. Sahabat yang cukup dekat walau dengan sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sasuke yang cuek tapi perhatian, dan Sakura yang ceria dan penyemangat.

**oOo**

_Kelopak bunga sakura berguguran tertiup lembut oleh angin musim semi. Di salah satu taman, tepatnya di salah satu pohon sakura, tengah duduk seorang gadis kecil. Ah, kontras rambutnya sama dengan bunga-bunga di pohon itu. Hampir saja seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak sengaja lewat sana—sepulang sekolah—itu kikuk. Menjadi bahan perhatian saja. Apalagi kelihatan dari jauh, gadis kecil itu tubuhnya terus gemetar. Apa dia sedang menangis?_

_Maka anak itu menghampiri si gadis. Saat mata hitam nan bulat besar itu menatap, ternyata dia memang sedang menangis. Nah, sekarang gadis itu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan linang air mata yang bercucuran dari iris hijau permatanya. Ah, cantik sekali. Begitulah pikir si anak lelaki. Warna matanya cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Kontras musim semi. Dia bukan hantu penghuni pohon sakura, kan?_

"_Kau… kenapa menangis?" tanya anak lelaki itu polos. Gadis itu sesenggukan, kemudian mulai bicara, "Aku ditinggal teman-temanku. Mereka bilang warna rambutku aneh. Terlalu mencolok, apalagi saat musim semi begini…," air matanya bertambah deras seakan mengadu, "aku benci musim semi! Huhuhu… ibu…"_

_Hampir saja anak lelaki itu kabur karena takut-takut kakaknya lewat sini dan mengira ia yang membuat nangis si anak musim semi ini. "Sudah jangan menangis, nanti bisa-bisa ada yang lewat dan mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis!"_

_Anak perempuan dengan seragam taman kanak-kanak miliknya itu kembali menunduk, dan itu membuat seorang Uchiha kecil itu merasa bersalah. Dengan berlagak jantan, ia mengelus-elus kepala si gadis, "Cup cup, jangan menangis…"_

"_Terima kasih…" ucap gadis itu mulai merasa nyaman. Perlahan air matanya berhenti, maka anak lelaki yang juga mengenakan seragam taman kanak-kanak—yang berbeda—itu mulai duduk di sampingnya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Namamu siapa?"_

"_Sakura…" Sakura berucap malu-malu, "Haruno Sakura."_

_Mata Sasuke berbinar, "Itu artinya 'bunga sakura di musim semi', kan. Apa kau lahir saat musim semi?"_

_Sakura mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil mengusap air matanya. Tapi kemudian matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, dan Sasuke yang masih anak-anak itu sudah bisa paham._

"_Jangan menangis lagi! Apa kau benar-benar merasa kehilangan teman? Teman yang seperti itu lebih baik lupakan saja!" bentak Sasuke berlagak seperti seorang kakak. Sakura masih menunduk, "Tapi… mereka bilang…"_

"_Hhh…" Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap lurus ke depan, melihat para kelopak bunga sakura yang tidak ada habisnya berguguran. "Kau tahu tidak, Sakura. Kata ibuku, musim semi di Jepang adalah musim semi paling indah. Dan yang membuatnya indah itu karena ada bunga sakura. Kita harus bangga." Sasuke berucap dengan senyum mengingat ibunya. "Jadi kau harusnya bangga, mempunyai rambut yang sama dengan kelopak bunga sakura. Itu indah." Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, dan kali ini Sakura juga menatapnya._

_Wajah gadis kecil itu memerah. Sasuke kembali berucap, "Lagi pula aku menyukai musim semi."_

_Angin berhembus menerpa wajah kedua anak kecil di sana. "Kau bohong… Kau hanya mencoba menghiburku…" kata Sakura menatap tidak percaya. Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Mau aku buktikan?"_

"_Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Hari apa sekarang?"_

"_Ng… Senin."_

"_Baik," Sasuke berdiri, meraih salah satu batang bunga sakura dan mencabutnya, kemudian kembali duduk dan menyodorkan setangkai bunga itu di depan wajah Sakura yang langsung kaget. "Mulai sekarang, setiap hari Senin, aku akan memberimu setangkai bunga sakura."_

"_Eh?" Sakura menatap Sasuke malu khas anak-anak pada umumnya. "Tapi kita baru bertemu dan…"_

"_Minggu depan itu 'kan murid TK semuanya lulus. Aku janji mulai masuk SD nanti aku akan masuk sekolah yang sama denganmu. Begitupun sampai nanti SMP, SMA. Kita akan jadi sahabat mulai hari ini, oke?"_

_Mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca. Sambil tersenyum ia mengambil bunga sakura dari tangan kecil Sasuke, "Terima kasih—hiks—Sasuke-_kun_…"_

_Sasuke yang melihat Sakura ingin menangis langsung mencubit pipinya gemas, "Sudah, dasar cengeng!"_

"_Kita sahabat selamanya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Janji?" Sakura menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Sasuke tersenyum. Dasar anak perempuan. Baiklah, maka ia juga menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya untuk melingkari jari kelingking Sakura._

"_Sahabat selamanya!" seru Sasuke._

_Dan kedua jari kelingking tanda perjanjian saling bertautan di tengah kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran tertiup angin musim semi._

_._

"_Tapi… Sasuke-_kun_. Tentang janji bunga sakura di setiap hari Senin itu… Bunga sakura 'kan sulit didapati saat selain musim semi. Aku rasa tidak perlu—"_

"_Tidak! Kakakku bilang, aku ini lelaki, harus memegang teguh janji! Itulah lelaki sejati. Bagaimanapun caranya nanti, aku akan memberi bunga sakura setiap hari Senin untukmu. Lagipula di dekat rumahmu ada toko bunga 'Yamanaka', kan."_

"_Tapi kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah punya pacar, sudah tidak perlu memberi lagi. Nanti pacarnya marah padaku…"_

"_Hahaha… Iya, tapi itu masih lama."_

**oOo**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ah, dia baru saja bermimpi masa lalunya dengan Sasuke. Segera saja ia bangun untuk duduk dan minum air putih di meja sebelah ranjangnya. Ia melirik jam. Ya ampun, jam 02:10 dini hari. Untuk apa terbangun jam segini? Hari ini dan besok memang libur sekolah karena kelas satu dan dua sedang ulangan semester. Tapi bukan berarti harus begadang, kan.

Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan dini hari begini. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama kontak. Sasuke. Dan ia mulai menekan tombol hijau. Sambil kembali berbaring di ranjang, telinganya setia mendengar nada tunggu. Selang beberapa detik, telepon diangkat.

"_Halo,"_

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku terbangun saat tidur. Membosankan sekali terbangun jam sedini ini…" Sakura menghela napas.

Itulah salah satu sifat Sasuke yang Sakura ketahui. Saat libur, Sasuke akan begadang untuk main game. Makanya ia meneleponnya untuk menemaninya mengobrol. Benar saja, Uchiha satu itu memang belum tidur.

.

Di posisi Sasuke. Ia segera _save_ permainannya dan langsung mematikan komputer, kemudian menyandarkan diri pada kursi, "Baik, aku temani. Apa perlu aku ke kamarmu?"

"_Kau gila!"_ Sakura protes. Bercandaan Sasuke itu terkadang menakutkan. Itu hampir terdengar serius. Walau hampir setiap hari ke rumah Sakura, tapi memang hal gila jika ke rumahnya dini hari begini.

Hening beberapa saat. Hingga Sasuke mulai buka mulut, "Sakura,"

"_Ya?"_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya sejak minggu lalu." Sasuke berbicara datar seperti biasa.

.

Sakura yang langsung penasaran itu sedikit mengeratkan ponsel di telinganya, "Apa itu?"

"_Kau kenal Shion?"_

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Dia 'kan sekelas denganmu."

"…"

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia mengganggumu? Tapi dia itu setahuku menyukai Naruto—"

"_Bukan mengganggu, lebih tepatnya dia…"_

.

"…menyatakan cinta." lanjut Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya erat.

"…"

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura di seberang sana. "Kau masih di sana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke takut-takut sahabatnya itu tertidur.

"_A-ah, iya,"_ Suara Sakura akhirnya terdengar, _"lalu kenapa kau lesu memberi kabar tentang itu? Bukankah itu bagus? Selama ini yang menyatakan cinta padamu hanya gadis-gadis aneh, tapi kali ini Shion. Dia itu lumayan, apalagi dia anak orang kaya sepertimu."_

"…"

"_Sasuke-_kun_?"_

Sasuke berucap pelan, "Jadi kau mendukungku?"

.

Sakura menutup matanya dengan lengan, sementara tangan satunya masih setia menggenggam ponsel di telinganya. Perasaan apa ini? Tiba-tiba… terasa sedikit nyeri di dada Sakura. Tapi dengan penuh kekuatan Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku mendukungmu. Kau itu sahabatku sejak kecil!"

"…"

"Setidaknya dengan Shion, bukan dengan para gadis-gadis yang hanya menyukai ketampananmu." kata Sakura terkikik pelan. Matanya masih tertutup dengan lengannya hingga tak terlihat.

"_Begitu, ya?"_ Sasuke terdengar menarik napas, _"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas saranmu."_

Tidak. Tunggu, mungkin bukan itu yang ingin Sakura katakan. Ah, tidak… Itu benar. Sakura itu sahabatnya. Memang apa yang ia harus lakukan selain mendukung?

"Y-ya," ucap Sakura, "kalau begitu… aku mau tidur dulu. _Bye_…" Sakura mematikan sambungan tanpa mendengar balasan dari Sasuke. Saat lengannya terbuka, nampak kilauan hijau itu… sudah dibanjiri air mata.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya sembarang, kemudian berbalik badan dan tidur meringkuk. Kenapa… dia menangis? Sakura juga pasti yakin Sasuke berpikir Shion itu memang gadis yang baik. Selama ini Sasuke sering bercerita jika ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari para fansnya dan Sakura menyarankan Sasuke untuk menolak. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Pernyataan cintanya dari seorang Shion, gadis biasa yang sempat digosipkan menyukai Naruto ternyata…

Jika nanti… Sasuke resmi menjadi kekasih Shion, sudah tidak ada lagi yang mendengar curhat Sakura selain Ino di sekolah. Mungkin nanti Sasuke terlalu sibuk berpacaran, jalan dan pulang sekolah bersama Shion, dan Sakura akan sendiri. Persahabatannya tidak akan sedekat dulu karena nanti Shion bisa cemburu. Sakura akan jarang main ke rumah Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan yang paling penting…

.

"_Tapi kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah punya pacar, sudah tidak perlu memberi lagi. Nanti pacarnya marah padaku…"_

"_Hahaha… Iya, tapi itu masih lama."_

.

…tidak ada lagi bunga sakura di setiap hari Senin. Sakura tersenyum hambar, "Kenapa sekarang baru terasa… waktu begitu cepat sejak hari itu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Dan dini hari yang penuh kabut dingin membuat kamar seorang Haruno Sakura bertambah terasa beku dengan suasana yang tidak ia mengerti.

**oOo**

Suara cicitan burung gereja di balkon kamar itu tidak terdengar, sengat matahari yang mencolok di wajah—karena tirai kaca dibuka—juga tidak membuat matanya terbuka. Hingga sebuah tangan besar memencet hidungnya. Awalnya memang tidak sadar juga, hingga beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu terasa kehabisan napas dan tubuhnya langsung berontak, kemudian matanya terbuka lebar.

"HHHHH…" gadis itu—Sakura—mengambil napas dalam-dalam sambil sontak terduduk di ranjangnya. Astaga, apa yang—

"Dasar tukang tidur!" dengus sosok yang ada di sampingnya. Sakura menengok dan makin terkejut, "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Satu yang Sakura tahu sejak dulu. Walau pendiam, tapi Sasuke itu terkadang jahil! Lihat, hampir saja nyawanya melayang karena cara membangunkannya seperti itu. "Kau mau membuatku mati?!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan hawa ingin membunuh. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar, "Kau sendiri yang sulit dibangunkan."

"Ini 'kan hari libur!"

"Lalu berarti kau mau tidur sampai jam sepuluh begini?"

Apa katanya? Jam sepuluh? Berarti ia tidak membantu ibunya memasak. Bercanda, ibunya akan meledekkan bom atom jika itu terjadi. Sakura baru tidur berapa jam saja, maka ia menengok melihat jam dinding. Lihat, jam sepuluh lewat tiga. Oke.

Eh, apa? Jam sepuluh—

"JAM SEPULUH?!" Suara Sakura pun membuat burung-burung di balkon terbang semua.

**oOo**

"Kalau Sasuke tidak main ke sini, aku rasa kau memang tidak akan bangun. Keterlaluan! Kau libur tapi tidak membantu. Lihat, ayahmu sudah berangkat kerja sampai ibu kerepotan!"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya bosan mendengar ocehan ibunya sejak setengah jam lalu sambil mencuci piring di dapur. Sakura yang selesai menghabiskan sarapannya bersama Sasuke di meja makan dekat dapur itu hanya pasrah. "Iya iya, ibu. Sudah mengomelnya…"

Ibu Sakura menengok dengan berkilat-kilat, "Dengarkan ibumu jika sedang menasehatimu! Ini demi kebaikanmu!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_. Tapi kemudian ia berdiri, "Iya, aku dengar. Ibu, aku dan Sasuke mau main keluar." ucapnya kepada sang ibu yang masih mengelap piring-piring basah yang baru selesai dicuci.

"Iya. Tapi jangan menginap, ya. Walau besok katamu masih libur, tapi pagi besok ibu butuh bantuanmu." ucap ibu Sakura tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Siap!" seru Sakura. Sementara Sasuke masih bingung. Dia tidak punya rencana untuk main di luar dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura menariknya hingga keluar.

Sesampainya di luar rumah, Sasuke berdiri sambil menunggu Sakura memakai sepatu sandalnya. "Memang kita mau ke mana? Di rumahmu saja." kata Sasuke. Ya, memang biasanya juga mereka main di rumah saja. Sekedar main game, menonton film, atau yang lain.

Selesai memakai sepatu sandalnya, Sakura berdiri dan menatap Sasuke, "Kita ke taman, ya."

"Ha?"

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika, "Tu-tunggu, jangan salah paham!" Sakura sedikit salah tingkah, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Ini… siapa tahu menjadi 'jalan-jalan terakhir' kita." Kata Sakura tersenyum sedikit sedih.

"Maksudmu? Apa hidupmu tinggal sedikit lagi? Jangan-jangan kau punya penyakit kanker—"

"BODOH! Bukan itu!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan di depan wajahnya. Sial, sedang serius begini! Sasuke itu apa sudah gila berpikir mungkin saja Sakura akan mati sebentar lagi. Itu tidak lucu.

Sakura mengambil napas, "Karena sebentar lagi kau akan punya pacar, jadi pasti nanti sulit untuk jalan-jalan lagi."

Bibir Sasuke kelu untuk bicara. Tentu saja, yang Sakura maksud Shion. Sasuke mengacak rambut merah jambu Sakura, "Dasar!"

Sakura hanya terkikik, kemudian mereka pun menyetujui untuk jalan-jalan ke taman komplek ini.

**oOo**

Sampailah mereka di taman yang sering mereka kunjungi. Taman ini juga sekaligus kenangan mereka saat pertama bertemu. Sayangnya sekarang pohon sakuranya belum mekar karena saat ini memang masih akhir musim dingin. Sakura, duduk mendahului Sasuke di bawah pohon yang sama setiap kali mereka sedang main ke sini. Sasuke masih belum duduk, justru matanya tertuju pada mobil es krim yang berhenti di dekat taman itu. Ada dua anak kecil sedang beli.

"Kau mau es krim?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, "Tentu~"

Lelaki bermata hitam pekat itu pun berjalan menuju mobil es krim di sana. Sakura memperhatikannya begitu detail. Dulu ia begitu cerewet hingga membuatnya menjadi periang, dan sekarang ia justru jadi jarang bicara. Terus Sakura memikirkan tiap detail yang ada di diri Sasuke, hingga Sasuke yang menunggu es krim sedang dibuat itu menengok. Tersenyum. Ya, Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura yang memandanginya.

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah si gadis yang bersemu merah. Baru kali ini… Sakura merasa Sasuke benar-benar lelaki yang tampan. Baru kali ini senyumnya… membuat dadanya berdebar layaknya gadis yang… jatuh cinta?

Sakura segera menepis pikiran itu dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian melambaikan tangan, "Cepatlah, Sasuke-_kuuun_!" Suara Sakura terdengar sedikit keras.

Tak lama kemudian es krim _cone_ selesai dibuat. Satu rasa cokelat, dan satu lagi rasa _mint_ kesukaan Sakura. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Sakura, kemudian mulai duduk di sampingnya dan memberi es krimnya, "Ini."

"Terima kasih~" ucap Sakura riang mengambil es krim _mint_. Sasuke memang sudah hapal kesukaan Sakura. Sakura langsung menjilati es krimnya, begitupun Sasuke. Hingga semenit kemudian Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura, "Biasanya kau minta es krimku." kata Sasuke.

Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke. Ya… biasanya memang seperti itu, tapi… bukankan itu namanya ciuman tidak langsung? Berarti Sakura sering… Ah, kenapa baru terpikir sekarang? Membuat wajahnya menjadi bersemu. Tapi terlihat Sasuke tak menyadari Sakura yang gugup dan justru memegang tangan Sakura, "Kalau begitu gantian, ya." Sasuke pun menjilat es krim Sakura.

Ciuman tidak langsung… lagi? Bodoh, apa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya? Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura. Perasaan ini… kenapa mengganggu sekali?

"Sakura?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, "Jangan menangis karena aku memakan es krimmu sedikit saja, bodoh!"

"B-bukan itu, dasar payah…" Sakura menatap sebal Sasuke. Ia masih saja sering memperlakukan Sakura seperti anak kecil. Tapi sebenarnya itu terlihat istimewa untuk Sakura. "Aku hanya sedih… kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Shion, kita tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi…" ucap Sakura masih menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura. Terlihat Sasuke sedikit berpikir, kemudian berbicara, "Mungkin jika untuk sekedar jalan-jalan seperti ini masih bisa."

"Bagaimana jika nanti ada gosip? Murid di sekolah kita yang tinggal di komplek ini bukan cuma kita."

"Aku akan mengatakan pada Shion untuk jangan cemburu."

"Lalu musim semi pertama nanti, kau akan merayakan dengannya, begitupun hari kelulusan kita nanti kau akan foto dengannya. Lalu musim panas, musim gugur, dan musim dingin selanjutnya… Kau…"

"Aku memilih denganmu nanti." Sasuke menatap lekat Sakura, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, "Nanti bisa jadi salah paham…" ucap Sakura. Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. Hening begitu lama. Hingga Sakura menengok, "Jangan menatapku begitu, kau membuatku makin sedih nanti. Hahaha…" Sakura memaksakan senyum. Di taman ini Sakura menyadari… ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, hingga begitu takut kehilangannya. Tapi biarlah… Cinta tak harus memiliki, kan.

**oOo**

"Pagi…" sapa Naruto lesu dan memasuki kelas. Beberapa orang menyapanya balik, "Pagi."

"Ah…, aku malas sekali sekolah. Libur dua hari itu kurang…" gerutu lelaki dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipi kanan kirinya itu sambil menuju ke kursinya. Kiba mendengus, "Kau itu memang pemalas, Naruto."

"Tsk, berisik." Naruto sampai di kursinya dan melihat dua sosok di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya—di sebelah Naruto—dan Sakura yang berdiri. "Pagi, Sakura-_chan_~" sapa Naruto nyengir.

Sakura dan Sasuke menengok, "Pagi juga, Naruto." sapa Sakura kembali. Jarang-jarang Sakura ke kelas Naruto karena memang kelas Sakura di sebelah. Biasanya ia ke sini untuk pinjam atau meminjam sesuatu dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau potong rambut?" Naruto terkejut melihat… Ya, rambut Sakura hari ini menjadi pendek di atas bahu. Bahkan Sasuke tadi pagi pun terkejut saat menjemput Sakura di rumah. Dan seperti jawaban yang Sasuke dapat tadi, Sakura menjawab Naruto hanya dengan tawa kecil. Aneh sekali pikir Sasuke.

Bagi Naruto, karena Sasuke sahabatnya, jadi ia juga menganggap Sakura sahabatnya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Oh iya, teme, aku lupa. Tadi aku bertemu Shion di gerbang, dia bilang, dia menunggumu di halaman belakang sekolah sekarang."

_Dheg!_ Bagai diestrum ribuan watt listrik, Sakura diam seketika. Begitupun Sasuke. Dan betapa bodohnya Naruto bicara tidak pelan-pelan, membuat seisi kelas menjadi heboh. Walau baru beberapa orang yang datang, tetap saja… semua menengok dan berbisik. Kiba dan teman-temannya siap meledek.

"Apa? Bukannya Sasuke pacar Sakura?"

"Entahlah… Padahal mereka mesra sekali."

Bisik-bisik terdengar. Naruto membungkam mulutnya sendiri, Sasuke menjitak Naruto, "Bodoh!"

"Wah wah, sepertinya akan ada cinta bersemi," ledek Kiba, "aku kira Shion menyukai si kuning Naruto."

Naruto yang mengelus kepalanya—setelah dijitak Sasuke—memelototi Kiba, "Hei, dia itu dekat denganku ya karena menanyakan Sasuke itu orang yang seperti apa."

Sakura masih diam, tak mendengarkan semua suara atau bisik-bisik. Sasuke yang merasa langsung menepuk bahu Sakura, "Sakura—"

"Kelihatannya dia butuh jawabanmu sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini kesempatan bagus!" seru Sakura tanpa diduga-duga sambil tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan senang melihat sahabatnya akan mendapat kebahagian. Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukan dan justru mulai mengambil langkah, "Aku ke kelas dulu, ya. Nanti istirahat siang ceritakan padaku."

"Sa—" panggilan Sasuke tak diteruskan melihat Sakura berlari kecil keluar dari kelasnya. Dan seisi kelas masih heboh dengan bisik-bisik.

"Kasihan Sakura…"

"Hei, tapi dia 'kan hanya teman dari kecil."

"Iya, tapi…"

Sasuke pun mulai melangkah, berjalan keluar. Kiba dan Naruto saling bertatapan, merasa ada yang salah antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

**oOo**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Padahal Sakura berharap tidak segera cepat istirahat, tapi akhirnya berbunyi juga. Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya bangun dari kursi seperti yang lain. Sebagian tidak sabar ke kantin, ada juga yang ingin makan bekal di kelas sebelah, dan sebagian memilih makan bekal di kelas ini. Ino yang melihat Sakura tak kunjung bergerak menepuk kening sahabatnya itu, "Dahi, jangan melamun!"

"A-aaa…"

"Hhh… Ini sudah jam istirahat. Aku mau makan di kantin dengan Sai, kau mau ikut?" tawar Ino. Sakura menggeleng, "Ah, tidak usah, aku juga mau makan dengan Sasuke."

Ino mengangguk kecil, "Oh, baiklah." Baru melangkah sedetik kemudian Ino berbalik lagi, "Oh iya, Sakura, apa benar Sasuke itu ditembak Shion?" bisik Ino. Ck, tak salah Sakura menjulukinya 'Ratu Gosip', Ino cepat sekali dapat gosip-gosip hangat. Sakura tertawa pelan, kemudian Ino menepuk kening Sakura lagi, "Berjuanglah Sakura, sebelum terlambat!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlari kecil keluar kelas.

Awalnya Sakura diam. Tapi kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Apa yang dikatakan Ino itu? Sakura itu… memang sudah benar-benar terlambat…

**oOo**

Di atap sekolah. Seperti biasa, Sakura akan makan siang dengan Sasuke di sini. Sasuke sudah datang rupanya. Ia duduk bersandar di tembok pembangkit listrik, dan Sakura berjalan menghampirinya. Dalam hati Sakura terus mencoba seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sambil membawa bekalnya yang dilapisi kain biru, akhirnya ia sampai di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya langsung berdiri. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa berdiri? Ayo, makan."

"…" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Kau hanya bawa roti lagi? Tenang, aku membuatkanmu bekal juga." ucap Sakura tersenyum sambil menunjukkan bekal berlapis kain itu yang ternyata dua tumpuk bekal. Sakura memang sering membuatkan Sasuke bekal karena Sasuke selalu memakan roti atau hanya minum soda. Dia bilang gengsi membawa bekal.

"…" Sasuke masih diam, membuat Sakura mulai bingung, "Sasuke-_kun_?"

_Bruk!_ Bekal yang dibawa Sakura jatuh, walau tidak sampai berantakan isinya. Lebih tepatnya bekal itu jatuh karena dengan tiba-tiba… Sasuke memeluk Sakura. "Terima kasih…" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti. Ini… saatnya perpisahan, ya.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, "Kalau tentang Shion… aku mau dengar dulu." Sakura tak membalas pelukan Sasuke. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Sakit sekali hingga air matapun enggan menetes.

Sasuke melepas pelukannya, kemudian memberikan apa yang sedari tadi ternyata ia genggam, membuat mata Sakura membulat. Itu… setangkai bunga sakura dengan plastik transparan diikat pita merah muda. Seperti biasa.

"Untukmu…"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu memberikanku bunga sakura lagi, kan." kata Sakura memaksakan senyum, "Lagipula ini bukan hari Senin."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sakura dan meletakkan setangkai bunga sakura itu di tangannya, "Ini aku berikan sebagai tanda pemberian bunga sakura persahabatan kita yang terakhir…"

Tentu saja. Huh, memang apa yang Sakura harapkan? Tentu saja pemberian bunga akan berakhir, karena kini Sasuke sudah milik orang lain.

.

"_Kita sahabat selamanya kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"_Sahabat selamanya!"_

.

"_Tapi kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sudah punya pacar, sudah tidak perlu memberi lagi. Nanti pacarnya marah padaku…"_

.

Setetes, dua tetes, dan seterusnya jatuh dari mata, mulai mengalir membuat aliran sungai kecil di pipi. Ucapan Sasuke yang harusnya membuat Sakura bahagia justru seperti godam yang menghantam ke jantung Sakura.

"Hiks…" isak Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Angin berhembus, seakan menghapus air mata gadis yang memegang erat bunga sakura di tangannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian langkah kaki kembali terdengar, dan Sakura berbalik. Sasuke? Kembali dan… membawa sebuket bunga sakura? Eh?

"Aku belum selesai bicara," ucap Sasuke mendekati Sakura, "aku ingin mengakhiri bunga persahabatan kita, dan menggantinya dengan ini." Sasuke memberikan buket bunga itu. Sakura menerimanya. Buket bunga sakura dengan bungkus putih dan pita merah muda cantik. Di salah satu tangkai bunga, tergantung sepotong kertas kecil. Mata Sakura membulat membacanya. Tulisan itu…

I Love U  
Sakura Untuk Sakura

Air mata Sakura semakin deras. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Mengganti bunga dari sahabat menjadi bunga dari seorang kekasih."

"Tapi Shion…"

Sasuke memegang kedua tangan Sakura sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Sakura, "Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Apa kau tidak sadar… aku hanya mencintaimu sudah sejak dulu. Itulah alasan aku selalu menolak para gadis." Sasuke mengambil napas, "Tapi saat Shion… kau malah mendukungku. Jadi aku pikir kau tidak mencintaiku dan hanya menganggapku hanya sahabat, maka aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba dengan Shion…"

"Hiks…"

"Tapi saat di taman… aku yakin… aku merasa tatapanmu itu..."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Biasanya kau ini pelit kata… hiks…," Sakura memukul dada Sasuke pelan, "tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu. Aku menyadarinya saat aku merasa takut kehilanganmu…"

Jadi, beginilah maksudnya. Bodoh sekali mereka tidak menyadari satu sama lain jika mereka memang tidak bisa berpisah. Bahkan saling mencintai. Sangat mencintai. Bukan sekedar rasa sayang persahabatan. Tapi lebih dari itu. Dengan rasa takut kehilangan, akhirnya mereka dipersatukan. Cinta yang sempat tertunda dengan menjalaninya sebagai sahabat, kini dimulai dengan bunga sakura yang baru.

Maka terciptalah sebuah pelukan dari kedua pasangan itu, diiringi angin yang menari-nari lembut. Hingga beberapa menit mereka melepas kenyamanan pelukan itu. Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, lalu menghapus air matanya, "Jadi sekarang kau adalah pacarku. Mengerti?" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit terkikik, kemudian mengangguk pelan dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aku belum tahu kenapa kau potong rambut."

Sakura mendadak terkejut sambil memegang rambutnya, "I-ini… aku tidak menjawabnya karena memalukan… Aku lihat di majalah, katanya potong rambut saat patah hati itu menyegarkan suasana." kata Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya malu-malu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis masih sambil mengusap pipi ranum kekasihnya.

"Ayo, makan bekalnya! Sebentar lagi bel." ajak Sakura kemudian mengambil bekalnya yang terjatuh. Ia duduk, disusul Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura pun mulai membuka bekalnya, dan mereka mulai makan. Di samping mereka duduk, sebuket bunga sakura itu sedikit rontok kelopaknya karena tertiup angin, dan setangkai bunga persahabatan terakhir itu justru rontok seluruhnya, kelopaknya ikut terbawa angin entah ke mana.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa? Hari jadi kita, harus diingat, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Dua puluh Februari."

Dua puluh Februari. Cinta bersemi di akhir musim dingin yang akan segera berubah menjadi musim semi. Dan akan ada lebih banyak lagi bunga sakura untuk Sakura yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

**End**

**.**

**Sakura Untuk Sakura **

**By AsaManis TomatCeri**

**© 2014**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
